


Claimed Behind Bars

by FairyDust



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal, Breast Fucking, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futadom on female, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mistress, Multi, Oral, Prison guard, T-girl, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDust/pseuds/FairyDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliva is framed with shoplifting by her friend turned enemy and is sent to jail. There she protected by guards and her cellmate from being attacked for a full week until things take a twist and she claimed by the pretty prison guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My BItch

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I could improve anywhere, I do plan to write another version of this but instead using a strap-on.  
> Negative comments are unwanted but constructive criticism is welcome. If none of the things listed in the tags are your thing then please do not read or proceed at your own risk. One part of this story may seem like non-con but I do not count it because the person accepts it and even lets them do, they end up being glad they did too. I plan to edited this and add more plot to the story (I even want to write about how they got there). For now it is a teaser one-shot like most of my stories are.

Percy." The familiar voice ordered my attention with my surname and I shivered, standing up I walked over to the bars. My name is Olivia Percy. Framed by my so called 'friend' for shop lifting and now sentenced to live 8 months in this shithole. I have red hair and blue eyes, a size 16 body and D cup breasts with a slightly big arse to match my hour glass figure. 

The gate opened and handcuffs were put on my wrists by the female guard I had been crushing on for the past week since I got here, her name is Hayley Watkins. She has blonde hair and green eyes that were so beautiful they really did not belong in a place like this.

"Keep walking, Percy." I had been lost in thought which had made me slow down. The guards never liked that. She tugged me towards the shower room, I knew better than to ask why or drag my feet. That would only mean no food or some other form of punishment. Still, I wondered why she was taking me there over an hour until shower time.

The other guards grinned, smirked and some shook their heads in amusement when we walked past the long way to the showers. They must of known what was about to happen. 

Watkins pushed me inside the shower room without any warning, she locked the door and said five words I had not been expecting.

"I want to make a deal." Watkins smirked at me, at that point I didn't know why but I assumed it wasn't good. 

"And what do you propose?" I asked, trying to stay calm over the menacing way this situation seemed to be heading. 

Watkins walked closer to me slowly, "What I propose," Here she said the word mockingly, "Is that you be my bitch." She stroked my arm as she spoke, moving up higher slowly until her fingers brushed my nipples. It distracted me from replying, her touch felt so good. "I can protect you from all those nasty lil' bitches, no one would fuck you without my permission. You'd be mine." She lowered her voice for the last three words, it sounded possessive and sensual almost like it was trying to soothe and convince me to say yes.

I been fantasizing about something like this since I'd first seen her, I was unclear on what she meant by being her bitch however so I asked her.

"If I say yes," I begun hesitant, "what would being your bitch mean?" 

She grinned at me. "You'd serve me, obey me all while you wear a collar with your new name and be under my protection like you have been this past week. Can't have my potential slave ruined, now can we? I’m pretty sure you’re a sub too so there’s no reason to say no." 

I was shocked, she'd been the reason why no one had tried to rape me? Why even if they did the other guards or my roommate would stop them? And she was offering more of that protection! I was already attracted to her and I had pictured her dominating me in my fantasies, the way the slightly older woman was when she walked, talked or even when she entered a room, it was very hard not to have her imagined in that way.

"Th-Thank you." I decided to tell her although I stammered a bit, I was grateful she had protected me from getting raped for whatever reason. I knew it would be a good idea to accept her offer since I had been quite attracted to her so I did, quickly telling my answer to her. "I-I will be your bitch." 

Watkins smirked, happy I had said yes. She pressed her lips to mine, her kiss was firm yet also soft, I moaned when she probed her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced like they were battling but hers won easily when she pinned mine down.

Too soon she pulled away and I whimpered in protest. She tsked and I fell silent. 

Watkins smugly smiled. "Oh goody, so now you're my bitch, I will tell you the rules and then we'll have a shower. Can't have my bitch all dirty and disobedient, Can I?" She stripped herself, first taking her tie off then her light blue shirt off, showing her large and possibly E cup breasts in a lacy bra that had been under her prison guard uniform. Though to me, it appeared to be more of a kind of police uniform. 

"Number one, you must always call me Mistress or Mistress Watkins unless I tell you not to. You can even call me Mistress Hayley once you've earned it.  
Number two, you will always do what I say without hesitating unless you're freaking out about something then you definitely need to tell me what it is. Got it? Freaking out once can lead to more freak outs later." She stated firmly. I was surprised how lenient she was being, maybe she had had others in the past and thought that this way was best? I didn't know nor did I really care.

Watkins unhooked her bra and I nodded my assent, staring at her breasts almost hypnotized with how beautiful they were with their light brown colour.

"Number three. You must always wear this." From her pocket of her pants she pulled out a collar that said Slave-bitch. She put it on me, I didn't have time to question how it fit because she then went on to strip off my tacky all denim prison jumpsuit.

"Number four, we will always shower together so no one else will perv on my property."  
She had lent in to whisper that in my ear.

My pussy grew wetter and my nipples hardened when she called me her property. I had never been affected this fast by any one I had dated or crushed on. I should of been offended she was calling me her property like I was an object or pet she could own. I didn't find it offensive in any way instead I found it hot, Like I couldn't wait to be all that she called me. 

Watkins had noticed my arousal and smiled like she was very pleased at my body's reactions. "It seems I was right. You ARE a submissive!" 

I shook my head no then gasped, Watkins had stripped her pants off, showing a definite bulge in her lacy panties that matched her bra, the bulge was straining against the flimsy fabric and I thought it must be uncomfortable.

"H-How?" I stammered in shock after minutes of staring at it and wondering how it could be possible. 

"Oh this?" She grinned clearly proud as she pulled her panties off causing her very large erect member to pop up. Apparently her breasts weren't the only thing that were big. "It's a little perk I was born with."

"I wouldn't call it little!" I said, staring at it in awe, wonder and shock. 

She nodded in agreement. "Yes it is quite a long."

"That won't fit in me." My cheeks flushed pink, I definitely wouldn't mind trying. At least it wasn't too thick, only under two inches or so, maybe less. At least I hoped it wasn't too thick. 

Watkins tsked at me.  
"Now, now, nine inches might seem like a lot but you'll get used to it. I promise. You'll be begging for all of it soon." She grinned at the end of her sentence. 

I noticed she had a pussy under her dick and smiled slightly. It'd be okay, she might have both but it just meant more ways to fuck. It didn't bother me, she was still very gorgeous and downright sexy. 

Watkins turned on a shower and pulled me with her towards it, the warm water felt nice over my skin

Watkins grabbed a soap stick, washing my shoulders and chest with a cloth she had picked up. Once she had washed me she begun to washed herself.

She finished and gently pushed me down to the floor, pressing her body against me making her cock poke my stomach when she again kissed me firmly on the mouth, immediately probing her tongue against my lips so I would open up. She explored inside my mouth, sucking on my tongue the intertwining our tongues, all which made me moan and a little weak in the knees.

Watkins pulled away leaving me panting, it was then I noticed she had straddled my hips and reached behind her to slide her hand down to my pussy. She smirked again when she found it already wet.  
"You're soaking wet." She told me, "Is my bitch a slut, hm?" 

I didn't answer instead I bucked my hips to rub my pussy on her hand, she could call me any name or insult she wanted, right now I was too horny to care or maybe it turned me on more.

Watkins rubbed my clit, teasing me with her slow and barely there strokes as she spoke.  
"Ah you must be then. Already so desperate for me to fuck your tight pussy. Is that want you want? To have my cock fucking your wet pussy?"

I moaned out. "Yes! Please!" 

"What was that? What do you want?"  
She was teasing me, mocking me, playing with me.  
She had me in the palm of her hand (literally), right where she wanted. I still wouldn't want to have it any other way, except for her to be inside me, whether it be her fingers, tongue or her cock. I needed it.

"Please! Please fuck me!" I begged her, squirming on the hard tile with her fingers circled the outside of my hole. 

"Hm. I'm still not clear on what you want. I think if you go into to detail and remember my title, I might know how to help you."  
I groaned as she reached out and flicked my nipples continuing to tease my pussy and now my poor sensitive buds. 

"Please fuck my pussy with your cock, Mistress!" I gasped out when she applied pressure on my clit with her thumb. 

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?" Watkins grinned at me, taking a hold of her shaft she rubbed her tip over my clit and down around the inside of my slit, she then slowly pushed inside. 

We both groaned at the feeling, me from having my tight pussy stretched a little more and us both from the amazing pleasure we both could feel. 

"You're..." She grunted. "So tight. But no hymen. Why?" She asked me curious to why, pushing more inside me. 

"Lost it in high school." I moaned back my reply, lifting my hips onto her thrust. 

Without warning Watkins thrusted into me fully, it hurt a lot until I got used to her stretching my tight pussy along with the length and fullness. Eventually once I had gotten used to it I was bucking with her, even moaning her name (not her real name of course).  
"Oh! Mistress!" I cried out and she grunted again starting to move in and out of me gradually gaining speed as well as roughness. 

I loved it. She slammed into me, using me for her pleasure and giving me my own too. 

She slammed into me all the way. I came with her, crying out and bucking along as she came deep inside my pussy. 

Watkins pulled out with a plop. She lifted me up on my knees towards her using her grip on my hair in her fist to do so.  
She said one surprising word.

"Suck." 

I leaned down and hesitantly licked the tip of her now flaccid penis. I could taste my juices as I flicked my tongue over the head of the now semi-hard cock. 

She tugged my hair, surprising me and her both when I moaned (although not from pain). On her face was an amused expression but that changed once she saw I had done nothing else. "I said suck!" She growled out, tugging my hair again. This time when I moaned she used it to thrust her dick into my mouth. 

"Mmf." I mumbled getting the hint I sucked down her shaft. The added taste of my juices felt strange on my tongue but I kept going swirling my tongue underneath her cock's shaft until I was able to get all except the last two inches. Watkins was more than pleased as she purred out moans and groans, bucking and thrusting into my mouth too. She stroked my hair as I sucked and because of how much practise I had had outside of prison I was able to finally relax my gag reflex to deep throat her.

Watkins really loved this and soon she was grabbing the sides of my head to forcefully face fuck me, for some reason the roughness of it and having my face fucked with her cock turned me on again, even though I could only breathe through my nose and not very well. She cried out and came in my mouth, it was a small load so I could swallow it, which made her even more pleased. I could see it on her face, my blowjob had satisfied her except not for long. 

After Watkins had pulled out, leaving me to gasp in the wonderful air. She pressed her cock between my D cup breasts and I moaned as she thrusted it between them a few times. 

She laughed hearing my response. "You're a good little fucktoy, aren't you? I can’t believe you moaned from having your breasts titty fucked!" 

My cheeks flushed as she laughed, I couldn't help moaning, it had felt really great to have my breasts squeezed around her cock, hell I probably would have liked it if they were fucked with a dildo. 

I didn't care at that point how it looked, it felt good and so did pleasing my now Mistress' cock. I wondered briefly if she'd let me lick her pussy. 

Watkins had continued thrusting between my tits and I had continued moaning in pleasure, much to her delight. 

To me it felt like too soon she stopped and Watkins turned me over onto my stomach, she pressed a finger on my asshole and I squirmed away. "Please! Please don't!" I begged her, panicking. 

She stopped and the silence in the air was heavy with tension and disproval. I breathed out in relief too soon, her hand gripped my hair and pulled me to face my very angry prison guard Mistress.

"I could have had anyone else but I chose you." She sounded annoyed, possibly angry. The stern pissed off expression on her face had me cowering. "I could have chosen someone else to offer my protection but I didn't. You agreed and now all of you. All of your body belongs to me. Is. That. Clear…?" She growled all of what she said and I whimpered, nodding. She relaxed, praising me for accepting my fate and understanding that the second I said yes my body, mind and soul belonged to her. "Good girl." 

Unfortunately her face didn't change and she continued scolding me. "But you were acting like I wouldn't be careful to not break your pink little arsehole. That hurts me, really does. An owner like me that offers protection is meant to take good care of those parts when stretching." She scoffed, covering her fingers with lube then proceeding to push a finger in. I winced and bit my lip. It hurt so much. Watkins kept pushing it and eventually I took the whole finger until there were two then three and lastly four, it stopped hurting once I got used to it, even started to feel really good. 

Throughout all of this she had been talking. "I would never destroy them, ruins them for later use, doesn't it? Oh no the thing I'll be destroying is your pride and your pale skin, I'll have it all red in no time." She grinned at me clearly pleased as she lubed up her cock, maybe to make it easier she decided to squirt some of the lubricant from the squirt bottle directly into my arse. Either way it definitely helped.

"Ahh!" I cried out as she pushed the head of her cock against my tight virgin asshole. Slowly, a little bit at a time she pushed it further inside my arse. I was completely filled by her nine inch cock. I groaned and tried not to move, soon though I moaning with Watkins as she slowly thrusted. She pumped faster, I panted and matched her thrusts. It felt amazing. I now realized that I'd been missing out on being filled this way. 

"Someone's a good anal slut, aren’t they?" I moaned in agreement.

"I'm going to fill all your holes, my Slave-bitch." She grunted, close to her climax. I shrieked when a hand smacked my arse then moaned when it hit a couple more times and I blushed at her comment. She reached around to squeeze my breasts as she pounded my arse hard. I could feel myself and her close to finishing. Watkins groaned once and came inside me, which made me cum straight after.  
She laughed again, pulled out and spilling cum all over my breasts and face. "Definitely an anal slut if you cum from getting your arse fucked." She shook her head, amused and stood up to wash herself before getting dressed. 

I stood up too about to do the same but she tsked at me. She walked over to me and cleaned everything except her cum on my face and breasts. From a black gym bag in a back corner I hadn't noticed until now she pulled out a slutty prison uniform. And when I say slutty I mean exactly that.  
It was a denim dress with a zipper all the way down to the bottom, it showed low cleavage and had a very short skirt. It already had my ID number on it. Along with "Slave-bitch belongs to Mistress Watkins." I gasped. Watkins really had all of this planned. She threw me the outfit and I knew to put it on, which I did. Watkins smirked and made sure her cum was showing. I blushed as she led me out back to the cell. The outfit fit but was a little tight on me, I don't know if it was intentional or an accident. Either way it got a lot of attention from the other prisoners and prison guards. A lot of the comments were rude or sexual. The sexual offers made Watkins glower and threaten to give out punishments to any who tried anything. The other guards chuckled at Watkins response some deemed it normal and one even said "She's still so possessive of her pets." The others agreed. 

Watkins shoved me inside my cell and my cellmate, whose name is Clara gave me a thumbs up as she was lead to the shower room with the others. I saw a guard grope her arse and her smile happily as the guard kissed her fiercely.  
I sat down on my bed and Watkins left me. I soon fell asleep waiting for lunch.


	2. Authors Note About Prologue

Hey! So this is isn't a chapter, its more a note telling you guys that I've added a Prologue. Unfortunately since it is a Prologue I didn't add it to here but look in my works and you'll find it! It opens up some side stories for new characters too. ;3


	3. F*cked By The Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Dirty Talk/Name Calling and the usual stuff. Futadom on female! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Warden is a futa! Who knew? :o As usual I will add more plot stuff but of course my favorite to write is the smut! So here, enjoy more Prison Smut with Olivia and tell me if you like it in the comments! So sorry it's so short, I can't find my charger or else I'd have more time to write more.

The Warden grabbed fistful's of my hair, using it to help fuck my face with her seven inch cock. Yes, her cock. I was surprised too.

"Suck me!" She growled and I did. My moans were muffled and I could feel Watkins' cock sliding in and out of my ass. It felt so good being filled this way. I probably looked like a slut to them but I stopped caring about that a month ago. 

I sucked on her harderand swirled my tongue underneath her shaft (something I found that most liked a lot) which caused her to hiss out her pleasure and grip my hair even tighter. Ah, getting my hair pulled or gripped always turned me on so much! They pounded me relentlessly, the slapping of our bodies against each other's skin filled the room. I was so close to cumming but I wasn't allowed to, I knew that and didn't want Mistress Watkins to punish me so I held it.

It was so hard not to cum! Watkins grunted as my ass tightened around her, clenching her dick with my need to cum, my need for her cum. I wanted to please her with my body. Watkins slammed all the way into me, as did the Warden. I cried out but it was muffled. I felt cum slide down my throat and asshole. I loved the feeling and wondered if Watkins had turned me into a cumslut, I was never like this outside of prison. 

"Don't swallow, let me see that cum, whore." The Warden always called me a whore and it made my pussy clench and tingle with need.

I opened my mouth after they had pulled out, showing me her cum on my tongue. My cheeks were flushed and I was still so horny from not being allowed to cum for a week. I felt cum leaking from my ass and down my thighs. 

The Warden nodded, pleased with my obedience. "Now swallow it like the cumslut you are." She ordered. I squirmed and pressed my thighs together tightly when she called me a cumslut. I immediately swallowed the cum, leaving a strange aftertaste on my tongue as it usually did. Watkins grabbed me by the arm and lifted me up from The Warden's desk where they had been fucking me. She always liked to see The Warden dominate me, apparently her and The Warden were close friends or sisters, I forget which.

Watkins brought me over to a door and opened it, inside was what was called The Warden's Dungeon or sometimes Playroom. It had many names and was normally just a rumour or so I thought until now.

Watkins shoved me inside and I stumbled as her and The Warden followed me through. I was chained to the ceiling with my legs spread eagled, one was facing the ceiling and the other the floor. My arms chained aboved my head. I saw the slim body of The Warden rubbing her dick against my pussy slit and gasped, bucking. 

"I would so love to fuck thise whore's slutty pussy." 

"Ahhh!" I bucked my hips toward her and almost came right then when she said that. My body was in a weird position so I saw them grin at each othe

"Plenty of time for that at lunch tomorrow, Warden." Watkins chuckled as they swapped positions so that Watkins was pressing the tip of her cock into my entrance. 

The Warden stood behind me and spread my ass cheeks. "Yes. I can't wait. Oh, wow, you certainly have stretched her hole quite a bit." Without warning The Warden slammed into my ass, makingme scream in surprise and pleasure. She didn't feel me like Watkins did. Although she still filled me very well. 

Watkins shoved her cock in my pussy almost immediately after The Warden started fucking my ass, both of them fucking me at the same time.

"Ohh!" I couldn't help it and came from the pleasure of being filled in my pussy and ass at the same time. It was amazing. I felt overstimulated and close to cumming again as they fucked both my holes, I squirmed and moaned. "Mistress!! Ahh!!" 

"You naughty bitch, you came without my permission, didn't you?"

A hand slapped my arse hand and I cried out, struggling in my restraints. I knew Watkins' hands by feel so I knew hers were gripping my hips as I tried (and failed) to match her thrusts. 

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress!" I moaned out to Watkins, thinking my moans didn't make me seem sorry when I was.

"We'll see how sorry you tomorrow." The Warden slapped my ass again. And again. I felt my body heat up, namely my cheeks mostly did. The Warden was spanking my ass as she fucked me. I didn't like what The Warden meant by tomorrow. It couldn't be good.

The Warden and Watkins changed thrusts, now when one slammed all the way inside me the other pulled all the way out to the tip. It was maddening. I felt my climax and theirs close as I matched their thrusts. 

They thrust into me, now at the same time and came. I panted, cumming when I felt their cum inside me, further proving my belief that I had turned into a clumslut. 

The Warden hurried over to my breasts and face, covering me with her cum. I blushed, seeing her use my breasts to clean her dick of my asse juices and various cum from her and Watkins. They unchained me and dizzyly I got dressed in my slutty uniform, careful not to mess with The Warden's cum as I did. I was led back to my cell through the busiest hallways and lunch rooms with many wolf whistles and mocking laughter. My face flushed red from embarrassment but of course my pussy loved the humiliation as it told me with it's throbbing tingles. 

Clara greeted me warmly, helping me wash off the cum that she was told to tell me I was allowed to take off. I was grateful as I was tired and wanted to sleep. We talked for a bit but Clars noticed my tiredness and allowed me to fall asleep as she settled on getting ready for her evening shower.

Tomorrow..? Who knows what punishment Mistress will bring. She's nothing if not creative.


	4. Who Owns Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for tomorrow lunch time. Find out what Watkins has planned for Olivia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Male/Female stuff. Oh and some strange plot things as well!

It's been a while since I've had any fast food even longer since I've had what us prisoners call real food. That's why the smell of the burger from McDonalds down the hall is almost torture. Why are the guards allowed to bring in food from outside I don't know but I hate the mouth watering smell of food I haven't had in a while and its only been a few weeks for me! I wonder if they get in trouble for bringing it in but then again I'm sure they aren't meant to fuck prisoners either and the Warden certainly encourages that in her own way. 

I sigh and try blocking my nose. Clara looks at me with sympathy from her bed across from me.  
"I'd say it gets easier but it really doesn't." 

I try and smile at Clara, it doesn't work and ends up looking like a grimance.

"Clara?" I ask, hoping for a subject change. 

"Yeah?"

"You're so nice, how come you're here?" I've been wondering this a lot. I was told it was rude to ask, hopefully the compliment - which is the truth - helps and she isn't mad or offended at me.

Clara sighs and closes her eyes briefly, closing the book she was reading and laying it in her hand on her stomach as she speaks. "All I'll say is I was with a bad group and drugs were involved." 

I nod, still curious but knowing when enough is enough. I'd learnt that the hard way, literally. My mouth twitches a little at my own joke and the bell for lunch rings. Today's the da.y. I nervously get off my bed and finding that my hands can't stop shaking I look at Clara as she puts her book down on her bed.

"Hey, it'll be okay, she cares for you." 

I'm not reassured by what Clara says. Though Mistress might seem to care for me, my life is very much not in my hands. That's why I'm full of anxiety for what she has planned.

The gate to our cell unlocks and we're led with everyone else in our cell block to lunch.

The cafeteria is set up differently, there are more tables to the walls one table with two chairs is set up in the middle. I eye it warily and grab lunch from the servers, immediately upon filling my tray I'm grabbed by a hand on my arm and dragged towards the middle table. I sit down in one chair and Mistress sits in the other.

She fiddles her fingers and looks almost nervous herself. "I'm sorry." She says it loud enough for me only to hear.

"What?" I stupidly ask. I'm confused, she's never sincerely apologized for anything to me. And what what does she have to be sorry for anyway?

"I'm sorry." She repeats a little louder. "The Warden wanted this. To share you and I have a few months left.. I can't lose this job."

My mind is sluggish as I stab at my squishy peas with my fork. "Share me?" Who are they going to share me with? 

"Yes." Mistress looks like she's grimacing here. "Share you." She repeats then adds. "With the others. The other guards.. some from here and some from other places.." 

I freeze at that and the food drops from my fork. "Why?" She was so possessive at the start, I guess that's why I asked.

"I can't lose this job." She pleads with me with her eyes and it's all very strange, it's very unlike her. I frown. 

"I've had others before. Guys too." It's true I have, just not all at once and I find myself still trying, no, wanting to please her. I thought there might be male guards coming. She did say from other places. I swallow back a lump in my throat, waiting for her to say something.

She answers a few minutes later after studying me for a moment. "So you'll do it?" She then smiles at me hopefully and it still feels so wrong. She's not being dominant, I don't know quite how to handle this.

I nod my answer, not trusting myself to speak. 

"Hurry up and eat then, Slave-Bitch." Mistress is almost her usual self again in an instant. I force myself to relax and do as she says.

Ten minutes later, I've finished and managed to calm myself down just as the Warden's voice makes to to the now almost empty cafeteria.

"...And now we're coming up to the cafeteria where the prisoners eat."

"Is that where the bitch is?" I hear a male voice ask and the others laugh with him. 

I can almost hear the Warden's smirk in her voice. "That is where the prisoner is, yes. Follow me."

I look up to see the Warden enter with a group of guards in uniforms slightly different than our guards usually wear. The Warden walks straight over to us, the guards following and Mistress stands up, all hint of emotion removed from her face apart from a bank stern look. 

"Is she ready?"

"Yes, Warden."

"Good." Warden made it seem like she owned me. What is going on? I wondered. I felt hands grab at me, gropping and feeling my breasts and my crotch. The hands were unfamiliar, masculine and rough. I felt my body react to the painful grabbing and groaned. I wasn't sure I liked it. It wasn't Mistress, I liked her hands but I couldn't deny my pussy tingling from the humiliating treatment. 

Cheers went up around the cafeteria and I looked around to notice that everyone was staring at me.  
My panties were pulled down and my legs spread, held by mysterious hands as they played with my pussy and arse, fingering and rubbing my clit, my holes. I looked over at Mistress and she nodded her assent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do stuff and as I'm impatient I'm leaving you guys with this instead of posting when I finish the scene! XD I hope you like it.


End file.
